


In the dark of the night

by Butterflydreamer68



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, Hecate has feelings, Useless Lesbians, there will be smut, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflydreamer68/pseuds/Butterflydreamer68
Summary: Hecate is in love with Ada. Ada is in love with Hecate. There is pining, misunderstandings and heartbreak.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 32
Kudos: 40





	1. An accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hackle story. Not set at any particular time.

Hecate heard her maglet chime, it was Ada, requesting her presence in her study. Duty first, as always. Though part of her hoped it was for something more. Perhaps Ada too felt what she felt. Don’t be foolish, the voice in her head whispered. No one will ever want you in that way. Hecate shook her head and transferred herself immediately. 

“Oh Hecate, you’re here. I’m so relieved” Ada gasped as soon as she saw Hecate appear.

“Is everything ok, Ada?” Hecate asked anxiously. It was unusual for Ada to summon her quite so late. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your evening but I was hoping you could help me with the full moon protective chant for the castle” Ada replied “I’ve left it rather late and it must be done before midnight”

“Of course, Ada. It would be no problem. Do you have everything ready?”

“Yes, I think so. The bowl of ingredients is here. I just need to do the casting. Do yo remember the chant?” Ada asked

Hecate nodded, “I do”

“Let’s start on my count. Remember to take my hand on the final line. 3, 2, 1” Ada counted down.

Their voices wove together as they chanted:

“Protect, o goddess, this home of ours.  
From all who seek to do us harm.  
Protect the school and all within  
Keep us safe through thick and thin.  
As the moon glows bright above  
we offer you this gift of love.  
We put our lives in your care,  
Hand in hand we face our fears”

Hecate reached for Ada’s hand and the study was plunged into darkness.

“Um Hecate” Ada stammered “what has happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Ada. I’m not su-“ the answer hit her suddenly. The chant had to be done with singular focus. The feel of Ada’s soft hands in her own had sent a rush of heat through her body. In her effort to block it out, she had pushed all magic from the room. 

“Hecate?” she heard Ada ask

“I’m sorry Ada, I was caught up in my thoughts.” How could she explain this? She could hardly tell Ada what had happened. She felt mortification flood her body at the thought. But what choice did she have? Ada was a brilliant witch, she’d know if Hecate was lying.  
“It’s my fault, Ada. My mind wondered during the spell.”  
“Oh...... well these things happen” Ada replied cheerfully.  
“That’s very kind of you, Ada, but it is an unacceptable loss of control. I understand that you will need to make a note on my file”  
“Never mind about that Hecate, it was my fault for asking you so last minute. The real question is, what do we do now?”  
“What do you mean?” Hecate asked, a confused look on her face. “There is nothing we can do. We’ll have to wait until sunrise for the spell to undo. I should go and leave you in peace.” She raised her hand to transfer out but nothing happened. She frowned and tried again. Still nothing.

“You can’t leave Hecate” she heard Ada almost whisper.

A wave of understanding hit her. She was trapped here. No magic could happen in this room until dawn. 

“But... what shall... we.... “ Hecate stammered.  
“It’ll be fine” Ada interrupted. “It’s late, we’re both tired. We should get some sleep. My bed is more than large enough for the both of us” 

Hecate turned bright red as a flash of longing surged within her. Thank goodness for the darkness to hide her emotions. 

“I could sleep on the floor” Hecate began to say. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Ada said firmly. “I don’t want you suffering all night. Can you see the faint hint of silver light in front of you? That’s the bedroom. Take my hand and I’ll lead us.”

Hecate felt the soft, comforting touch of Ada on her outstretched hand. As Ada’s fingers brushed against the palm of her hand she felt her heart skip a beat. She hoped Ada hadn’t noticed.

She followed Ada into the bedroom. A large window above the bed was allowing thin rays of moonlight into the room. It was still very dark but not the all encompassing darkness of before. Hecate stood helpless next to the bed. Whilst in her dreams and in moments of weakness late in the evening she sometimes imagined herself here, the reality was overwhelming. In her imaginings she was confident and bold. She would imagine Ada screaming her name as she came with Hecate between her thighs. In reality, she was terrified. Terrified of losing her friendship with Ada. Terrified of being open and vulnerable. She’d never been intimate with anyone. There had been the odd kiss but never anything more. Ada would never want someone like her. So cold and hard. Untouchable.

“Hecate? Are you ok?” Ada’s voice dragged her back to the present. 

She took a deep breathe. She could do this.

“I’m fine, Ada.” She lied.

“I was just asking if you had a preference for a particular side idea the bed? Luckily you’re already in your nightclothes so I won’t have to lend you one of my nightgowns.”

Hecate’s stomach flipped at the thought of wearing Ada’s clothes. To know that something of hers would be touching her skin.

“I don’t have a preference Ada, this one is fine” she said pointing nervously to the side nearest to her.

“Perfect” Ada replied as she started to unbutton her dressing gown to reveal a pale pink nightdress with a low cut and short sleeves.

Hecate quickly looked away before Ada could catch her staring. She untied her own dressing gown to reveal long black pajama pants and a button up top with long sleeves. She carefully placed her dressing gown on the chair behind her. As she turned back around she saw that Ada had already climbed into the bed and was tucked up under the blanket.

Hecate carefully raised her side of the blanket and slowly got into the bed, leaving a wide gap between the two of them. 

“Goodnight Hecate” Ada yawned as she settled back on the pillow.

“Goodnight Ada” Hecate replied, holding her arms tightly by her side. Hopefully sleep would take her quickly and she could wake up and put this disastrous night behind her.

But sleep was nowhere to be found. She stared at the ceiling, trying to will herself to sleep. Her mind refused to let her go. A mixture of desire and anxiety swirled through her, making sleep impossible. 

The sound of Ada tossing and turning pulled her from her thoughts.

“Is everything ok?” Hecate asked, rolling into her side towards Ada.

“I’m sorry Hecate,” Ada replied “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just couldn’t get to sleep”

“You didn’t wake me, I couldn’t sleep either” Hecate replied. “I’m sorry I’ve ruined your evening”

Ada rolled onto her side, facing Hecate, a funny expression on her face. “You could never ruin my evening” she said softly.

“Tonight would be evidence to the contrary, I fear. I’ve trapped you in your room.” Hecate said, glancing away from Ada.

“There’s no one I would rather be trapped with” Ada almost whispered 

Hecate glanced up to see a look of longing in Ada’s eyes. This couldn’t be happening. She had to be dreaming. Surely she would wake up alone in her own bed any moment. Ada couldn’t possibly be saying what Hecate thought she was saying. It just couldn’t be. 

But what if this was real. What if this was her chance to have her dream become a reality. The silence hung between them, heavy with possibility. Hecate didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t brave, wasn’t strong enough to take this chance. The rejection would be more than she could bare.

You’ll never know if you don’t take a chance, the voice in her mind whispered to her. 

She swallowed nervously and slowly reached out her hand towards them middle of the bed. Every second seemed like an eternity as she watched for Ada’s response.

Almost imperceptibly, Ada’s hand moved towards her.


	2. Hands touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is my first time writing smut so apologies in advance.

Hecate thought her heart would explode it was beating so loudly. 

Slowly, Ada’s hand grazed her outstretched fingers. It was like a bolt of lightening had struck her, she felt her whole body pulse with desire. 

“Is this ok?” Ada whispered.

Hecate nodded, unable to form words. 

Ada moved her hand up Hecate’s arm. “And this?”

Hecate nodded again.

Ada moved her face closer to Hecate. So close that Hecate could count every eyelash. “Still ok?” Ada murmured 

“Ye...Yes” Hecate whispered back, her lips almost touching Ada’s cheek as she responded.

Ever so gently, Ada’s lips lightly pressed against hers. Something in Hecate clicked into place. Everything felt right. This was Ada, who she would trust with her life, she had wanted this for so long. She leaned into the kiss. Ada’s hand slid from Hecate’s arm to her waist, Hecate’s skin burned where Ada’s hand rested. She wanted to touch Ada too. She slowly moved her hand onto Ada’s waist. As her hand moved she felt Ada moan into her mouth and push her body against hers. Hecate lost track of time, there was only this moment and all she could focus on was the feel of Ada’s lips on hers.

All too soon, Ada pulled back. A whimper escaped Hecate’s lips before she could stop. Ada looked up at her, lips swollen from their kiss and hair tousled. Hecate thought she’d never looked more beautiful. Ada’s hand cupped Hecate’s face, her thumb gently stroked her cheek. Hecate bit her lip as desire coursed through her. She could see her arousal reflected in Ada’s eyes, her passion matched in the ice blue eyes staring back at her. Ada’s hand slid down to her chest, her fingers tracing patterns on the small amount of uncovered skin. Slowly her hand moved lower and paused on the top button of Hecate’s top. Hecate could see the unspoken question in her eyes. She nodded, not trusting her voice to respond. Ada raised her other hand and slowly unbuttoned Hecate’s top. As each button was undone, she leaned forward and kissed the newly exposed skin, kissing between her breasts and down to her stomach. Hecate’s hands tangled themselves in Ada’s hair as she continued to pepper Hecate’s stomach with kisses. Ada slowly made her way back up to kiss her lips, gently pushing Hecate’s top further open as she did so. As Ada leaned in to deepen her kiss, she moved her hand to cup Hecate’s breast, her thumb brushing her nipple. Hecate moaned, arching into Ada’s hand. Ada slid her leg between Hecate’s, pushing her thigh against Hecate’s core as she moved her mouth downwards, taking a nipple in her mouth. Hecate had never felt like this before. Nothing she had imagined could ever compare to this moment, of feeling Ada’s mouth on her breast, Ada’s body pressed against hers. Her hips thrust against Ada’s thigh, desperately seeking friction. Ada replaced her mouth with her hand, her fingers tugging on Hecate’s nipple, as she kissed the side of Hecate’s neck. 

“I want to touch you” Ada whispered in her ear “I want to feel you come undone.” Her hand had moved lower now, tracing the edge of Hecate’s pants. “Do you want that? Do you want me to touch, to make you come undone?”

“Please...... Ada” Hecate whimpered “Please”

“Is that a yes?” Ada teased, her hand sliding under the edge of Hecate’s pants

“Y....Yes” Hecate stuttered, her desire only building as Ada continued to kiss her neck, gently nipping at her collar bone as she traced a path back to Hecate’s breasts with her lips.

Hecate gasped as she felt Ada’s hand go under her pants and her fingers slip between her folds. She could feel her wetness as Ada’s fingers circled her clit, wide slow circles that gradually became faster as Hecate’s breathing increased. Hecate closed her eyes as she clung to Ada, pulling her closer as she chased her release. 

Ada’s hand suddenly stilled. Hecate opened her eyes. “Ada” Hecate begged “please,I need....” she was too close to be embarrassed about begging. She needed to release the pressure that had built up inside her.

“I’ve got you” Ada promised as she moved her fingers closer to Hecate’s entrance, “I’ve got you” she repeated as she slowly slid in one finger, then two, curling them as she found her rhythm. Hecate threw her head back as she thrust against Ada’s hand, she could feel that her release was close.

“Ada.... Ada” she moaned 

Ada kept her rhythm as her thumb flicked against Hecate’s clit. “Come for me, Hecate” Ada whispered to her “I know you’re close. Come for me”. 

With a sharp cry, Hecate came, her hands clutching at the sheets. Ada slowed her rhythm but kept her fingers inside as Hecate rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Slowly Hecate felt her breathing become more regular as her body relaxed. She felt a loss as Ada withdrew her fingers and rolled away from Hecate. Suddenly reality hit Hecate. She had just had sex. Sex with Ada. What had she been thinking. What was Ada thinking? She felt vulnerable with her undone pajama top and mind still cloudy from her release. She wished she was in Ada’s arms but Ada was lying as far away as possible. 

“Ada?” Hecate asked quietly 

“It’s late Hecate, we should sleep” Ada replied quietly, not turning around. “Goodnight”

Hecate’s heart broke. She rolled to her side, tears sliding down her face as she rebuttoned her top. She had ruined everything.


	3. It’s morning now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. I’ll aim to post a new chapter every few days but they won’t be overly long. Thanks for reading!

Ada lay there in the dark, a storm of emotions swirling through her mind. Being with Hecate, watching her come from Ada’s touch had been incredible, something Ada had dreamt about for years but reality had hit as she watched Hecate sink back onto the bed. She might want Hecate but there was no way someone as brilliant and beautiful as Hecate would want to touch her. Agatha had pointed out just how undesirable Ada was numerous times and although Ada knew her sister was just being cruel, she also knew she was right. Ada had grown to accept her body but knew the chance of someone else finding it desirable was unlikely, especially someone with such high standards like Hecate. Ada also knew her heart wouldn’t survive hearing Hecate reject her, so best not to give her the chance. Ada would pretend this night never happened. Though that would be easier said then done. How could she ever forget the sight of her deputy headmistress, arched back, coming undone on her fingers. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep.

Exhaustion eventually claimed her and she woke to room bathed in the gentle glow of a rising sun. As Ada opened her eyes, the events of last night came flooding back. She rolled over slowly, not sure what to say but it didn’t matter. The bed was empty, Hecate was gone. Ada felt her eyes fill with tears but knew it was for the best. She had longed for Hecate for years, at least now she had the memory of last night to treasure. As she replayed the memories in her mind she felt a throb of desire in her core. She pulled up her nightdress and her hand slipped into her heat, teasing her clit before she slid a finger inside herself. It didn’t take long until she came with Hecate’s name on her lips. Shame flooded her body, she could imagine the disgust on Hecate’s face if she saw Ada like this. She needed to pull herself together and ignore her desires. She had a school to run and there was no point wishing for something that could never happen. Last night was best forgotten. She was sure Hecate would feel the same.

With her new found resolve, Ada dragged herself up, performed a quick shower and dressing spell and headed down for breakfast. Thankfully it was Saturday so there were no classes, though as headmistress Ada rarely found herself in the classroom. She found herself tugging nervously on her pink sweater as she approached the hall. She was dreading having to face Hecate but at the same time her traitorous heart hoped she would be there. She paused in the doorway, took a deep breathe to steady herself and then entered the hall. 

Her shoulders sagged, though through relief or disappointment she wasn’t sure. The teachers table was empty, in fact there was only a few students in the hall. Ada wasn’t that hungry but grabbed herself a bowl of snail porridge and sat down. Before she could take a mouthful, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She froze, was it... no.... just Dimity.

“Morning Ada” Dimity greeted her cheerfully.

Ada nodded and smiled in return but it vanished from her face as soon as Dimity looked away. Perhaps coming here was a mistake, Ada wasn’t sure she could feign nonchalance whilst her heart was so wounded. 

“Beautiful morning” Dimity said, as she slurped her porridge. “Was surprised to see Hecate up and about so early though, she’s not usually one for an early start - particularly on a Saturday!”

“You’ve seen Hecate?” Ada asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Yeah” replies Dimity, a quizzical look on her face. “She was in her potions garden. I called out to her but she ignored me. Seemed very focused.”

That did sound like Hecate, Ada thought. She often liked to catch up on stocking her lab on the weekends. Maybe she was unbothered by the events of last night and was just going about her regular Saturday plans. Maybe it meant that little to her, the voice in Ada’s head muttered. She should talk to Hecate. They had to work together and Ada wanted it to remain professional. She left her breakfast untouched and went to her office. She needed to make a plan. 

As she entered her office, she noticed there was an envelope addressed to her in the middle of her desk. It looked like Hecate’s handwriting. Her hand trembled as she opened it.


	4. Heartbreak

The letter was short and to the point. So like Hecate, Ada thought to herself, never using two words when one would do.

“Miss Cackle,  
Please consider this letter formal notification of my one month notice.  
Hecate Hardbroom”

Ada couldn’t breathe. Of all the outcomes she had imagined, she never thought it would come to this. That Hecate would just leave, walk away from Cackle’s and the life she had built here. The pain in her chest was so great that she thought she might be having a heart attack. Ada collapsed down into her chair, clutching the letter to her chest. She had to talk to Hecate. Maybe it wasn’t too late, maybe she could change her mind, if she apologised, if she.... if.... well she had to try.

Ada stood up, putting the letter in her pocket and straightened her glasses. Normally she’d just transfer herself to Hecate’s lab but she needed time to plan what she was going to say. She left her office and began to walk, muttering to herself as she made her way through the long twisting hallways of the castle. Before she knew it, she found herself standing outside the doorway to the potions lab. She could hear Hecate moving around inside as she knocked and slowly opened the door.

“A..Ada” Hecate stuttered, her face pale and withdrawn. 

“I’ve read your letter, Hecate” Ada said, as focused all her energy on keeping her voice steady.

Hecate didn’t respond, just stared at the ground. 

“Please don’t leave. We can fix this.” Ada pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

She saw Hecate’s eyes widen as she apologised but still she said nothing. The silence hung in the air and Ada could feel the tension growing the longer she stood there. She tried one more time

“Hecate, I’m sorry”

Finally Hecate looked up, her eyes cold. “What’s done is done, my decision is made. I ask that you respect it. If there’s nothing further, I have work to do.”

Ada knew she was being dismissed. She turned to leave, her broken heart splintering further as she closed the door behind her. Ada couldn’t face having to make conversation with other staff and students but she couldn’t go back to her room, the memories were too fresh. She made her way to her office and tried to distract herself with paperwork. 

As headmistress there was always plenty of paperwork to do, from budgets and invoices to letters to parents, and Ada tried to push all thoughts of Hecate out of her head. She would need to look for a replacement but not today, she couldn’t deal with that today. Even the thought made the pain in her heart flare again. With a deep sigh, she tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

Ada was startled by a rapping on her office door. 

“Come in” she called out. Maybe it was Hecate, she thought hopefully. Maybe she’s changed her mind....

The door opened and Gwen walked in, a look of concern on her face. “Is everything ok, Ada?” she asked.

Panic flooded Ada’s body, was word spreading already? “What do you mean, Gwen?” Ada asked nervously.

“It’s not like you to miss lunch and dinner, Ada. We were worried something had happened to you.” Gwen replies

Ada looked at the clock on her wall in shock, it was 8pm. She suddenly noticed how dark it was outside the window in her office. The whole day had passed and she hadn’t even realised. “I’m sorry to have worried you Gwen, I simply lost track of time.” Ada said, relieved that the matter of Hecate resigning was still secret for now. “Everything is fine, enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

Gwen left but not before asking Ada one more time if she was ok. She clearly didn’t believe her and Ada couldn’t blame her. Despite her best efforts, she knew she didn’t seem herself. Her voice was flat and her ever present warm smile couldn’t be summoned no matter how hard she tried. The pain in her chest hadn’t lessened at all and even though she was exhausted she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. She had no one to blame but herself though, she had acted rashly and had now driven away the one person that meant more to her than anything. If only she could some how fix things, convince Hecate to stay. Perhaps then this pain would lessen, maybe then she wouldn’t feel as though she’d made the biggest mistake of her life. 

Ada stared at the papers in front of her. What was she thinking, deluding herself into thinking Hecate was ever going to forgive her. She had to face reality, Hecate was leaving. A tear slid down her cheek as she picked up her pen. Back to the paperwork.

By Sunday afternoon she was still at her desk, unable to eat or sleep. She felt irreparably broken, unable to go about life as normal. She knew she needed to do something or she wouldn’t be able to function when classes resumed on Monday. A sleep draught, that’s what she needed. A small amount would close her mind and allow her to rest so she could face the week ahead. She moved to her chair by the fireplace and tried to get comfortable, removing her shoes and gently placing her glasses on the side table. She summoned the sleep potion from her cupboard, a small bottle filled with a deep navy liquid that shimmered like the night sky. This was a class 1 controlled potion, a little bit too much and a witch might never awaken, trapped forever in a state of limbo - neither awake nor dead. Normally Ada would never take such a risk but she’d do anything to stop this feeling for even a minute. She slowly removed the lid from the bottle and took a sip, waiting for peace to wash over her. 

5 minutes passed and nothing, she still felt exactly the same. She took another sip and let 10 minutes passed, still nothing. Desperate, Ada took a long sip from the bottle. That had to do, she thought to herself. She had barely set the bottle down when she felt her eyes close and her thoughts became sluggish. Her final thought was of Hecate as she drifted away.


	5. Slipping away

The weekend had seemed to last forever for Hecate and yet Monday had still come around too soon. She had successfully avoided seeing Ada for the rest of the weekend, remaining hidden away in her lab and office, trying desperately to distract herself with work. It was only 4 weeks. One month and then she would be gone and not have to think about Ada again. Ada.... oh how Hecate wished it had been different. She’d imagined a million different ways that Ada would discover Hecate’s feeling for her, from disgust to Ada admitting that it was mutual (however unlikely that was) but she never imagined that it would turn out like this. That she and Ada would share such an intimate moment and then Ada would just cast her aside, as though it meant nothing. Sure, Ada had tried to apologise on Saturday but only after she learnt that Hecate was leaving. As if she could stay, having to see Ada every day and be reminded of her humiliation. She would simply have to spend as little time as possible with Ada over the next four weeks, though that would be difficult given her role as deputy head. 

At least she didn’t have to worry about where she would go. Her family estate sat empty, she was the only one left of her bloodline. The place held few happy memories but at least she’d be alone there. She glanced in the mirror as she prepared to leave her room, her hair and outfit were flawless as always but her face looked paler than usual and her eyes more tired. She doubted any member of staff or student would be brave enough to comment though. The only person who ever seemed to notice if something was wrong with Hecate was Ada and Hecate knew that the days of Ada showing her kindness had now passed. Hecate wondered if Ada had ever meant the kind things she’d said or if it was all just an act. She pushed down the wave of sadness that threatened to overwhelm her, set a blank look on her face and transferred out.

A cacophony of voices greeted Hecate as she appeared in the main hall. The breakfast session was in full swing with students flowing in and out as they prepared for the start of the school week. She made her way to the staff table, surprised not to see Ada there. Ever since Hecate had come to Cackles, Ada had always been at the staff table promptly by 8am every school morning. She had been known to sleep in a little on the weekend, but never on a Monday. Hecate pulled out a chair next to Gwen, the chanting teacher and nodded silently in response to her morning greeting. Hecate wasn’t one for a large breakfast first thing, if the slop they served here could even be called food, but today her appetite was completely gone. She sipped her tea slowly as she let the conversation flow around her. Gwen was deep in conversation with Dimity about goddess knows what but Hecate’s ears pricked up when she heard them mention Ada’s name.

“I haven’t seen her since Saturday” Gwen whispered worriedly to Dimity. “Maybe she’s ill? She didn’t seem herself when I spoke to her. Should we check on her?”

“Let’s wait until after morning classes” Dimity suggested. “It’s possible she just slept in or took breakfast in her room this morning.”

Gwen didn’t look convinced but agreed to Dimity’s plan. Hecate felt an anxious flutter in her stomach, surely Ada was fine. Like Dimity said, she’s probably just slept in or been called away to an urgent council meeting. It was nothing. And why should she worry anyway. If Ada has cared about her she never would have turned away and rejected her on Friday night the way she did, leaving Hecate exposed and vulnerable. She finished her tea and transferred away to prepare for her first class.

Hecate’s morning lessons were uneventful but the feeling of anxiety that she’d felt at breakfast remained. As Hecate made her way into the hall for morning assembly she couldn’t help but look around for a flash of pink cardigan and silver blonde hair. Not that she cared, she reminded herself, it was only for practical reasons that she was looking for Ada. By now the hall was nearly full of students, sitting neatly in rows. All the staff were on stage and, like Hecate, looking around for any sign of Miss Cackle. Hecate’s thoughts began to turn dark, what if something had happened. Maybe she should have given Ada a chance to apologise fully. Maybe she should have.... She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Dimity elbowing her in the ribs and turned to glare at her. 

“What on earth possessed you to do that Miss Drill” she hissed

“Someone needs to speak. You’re deputy head” Dimity whispered. “Gwen is going to go check on Ada.”

Hecate nodded, her face portraying a calm she did not feel. She rose and walked to the lectern, her body acting of its own accord as her mind focused on only one thing. Where was Ada? How she managed to string together a coherent sentence she did not know, but somehow she managed to give the weekly reminders and send the girls off to their next class. 

“Sarah Soapworth, a moment please” Hecate called out to the head of year four. “I need to attend to a staff matter. Can you please ask the class to begin revising the potion we studied last lesson. Anyone who doesn’t follow this instruction will be in detention for 2 weeks. And I will know, Miss Soapworth” Hecate said sternly. 

“Yes Miss Hardbroom” Sarah replied.

That taken care off, Hecate immediately transferred to Ada’s office. 

She appeared outside Ada’s office door just as Gwen was coming down the corridor.

“Ada wasn’t in her room” Gwen babbled anxiously. “I had tried her office earlier but it was locked so I assumed she wasn’t there”

Hecate waived her hand and muttered the unlocking spell and the door to the office swung open. As deputy head she’d been given access to the locking spells for the school. Gwen rushed in, with Hecate close behind. 

“She’s here” Gwen exclaimed, relief evident in her voice. “Ada” she called “we were all so worried about you”

As Hecate followed Gwen in she saw Ada sitting in her chair by the fireplace, looking peaceful. Hecate breathed, suddenly aware that she’d been holding her breathe. Ada was ok. Though it suddenly struck her as odd that Ada hadn’t responded to Gwen’s shout.

“Ada” Gwen called out again, fear creeping into her tone. “Ada, wake up”

Dread curling in the pit of her stomach, Hecate transferred to Ada’s side. She still hadn’t stirred. Hecate gently reached out and tapped her arm. “Ada, are you ok?” 

Still nothing.

Hecate tapped Ada again. As she did, Ada slumped to the side. Gwen screamed. Things happened very quickly from then. Hecate rushed to help Ada up and summoned Dimity. 

“Call a magi-medic, something’s wrong with Ada” she yelled at Dimity as she took Ada in her arms and transferred them to Ada’s room. She gently lay Ada down on the bed, never letting go of her hand. It was only a minute before she was joined by Dimity and the medic, a young witch called Penny Silverslip. She ordered Hecate and Dimity out of the room so she could take care of Ada. Reluctantly, Hecate left but only as far as Ada’s study. She paced the floor, her hands clenched into fists.

“What happened?” Dimity asked, clearly shaken.

“I... I don’t know, Hecate answered. “She was just sitting there but we couldn’t get her to wake up. She....” Hecate trailed off as the medic joined them in Ada’s study, a serious look on her face.

“She’s alive” the medic began “but, it’s serious. She has consumed a sleep draught and the dose in her system is higher than normal. However that alone doesn’t explain her condition. More concerning than the potion, is the fact her life force is so faint. It’s almost as if she doesn’t want to be here. Has anything happened recently that would have cause this?”

“She seemed unwell on Saturday according to a colleague” Dimity volunteered. “But that’s all I know. Do you know Hecate?”

“No” Hecate lied, her eyes staying focused on the floor. She looked up to find the medic staring at her. “What can we do?” Hecate asked desperately.

“There’s no spell or potion that can save her. She needs to want to come back” the medic explained. “There is one thing we can try, but it’s risky. Another witch can try to mind meld with her and convince her to come back but there’s a high risk that both witches get stuck.”

“What happens then?” Dimity asked quietly

“Eventually the heart stops and they both die” the medic replied. “We don’t recommend this because it’s so risky”

“I’ll do it” Hecate said firmly. “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” the medic asked “the risks are very high.”

“I am” Hecate replied. No matter how much she denied it to herself, she loved Ada and despite the heartache and humiliation she felt from Friday night (had it really only been a few days ago? It felt like weeks) she would do anything for this woman. 

“I’m not sure how much time we have, she’s very weak. We should start immediately. Follow me”

Hecate followed her into the bedroom. Ada looked pale but peaceful. 

“You’ll need to lie on the bed” the medic instructed “and hold her hand”

Hecate blushed as she thought about what had happened last time she lay on this bed and hoped the medic didn’t notice. She lay down, careful not to jostle Ada, and slipped her hand into Ada’s.

“It’s up to you now” the medic reminded her “reach out with your mind and try to find her and bring her back. You don’t have long so hurry. I’ll be just outside.”

Hecate closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Ada’s soft, cool hand in hers. Ada, Ada she chanted to herself. Ada where are you?


	6. Wildest Dreams

Hecate reached out with her magic, trying to pick up a sense of Ada. She felt nothing. She tried again, casting her magic directly towards the body of Ada lying next to her. Still nothing.

She took a deep breathe, trying not to let the anxiety inside her overwhelm her. She was Hecate Hardbroom, she would not let this challenge defeat her. She focused on slowing her breathing and heart rate, to reach Ada she needed to join their minds. With Ada barely linked to her body, Hecate knew she would need to leave her own body behind if she had any chance of saving her. As her body began to slow down she focused all her power on the witch next to her and chanted:

“Take me to Ada, wherever she may be  
Let us join our minds so she can be free.  
Release my mind from it’s prison of flesh  
For one hour only, not a minute less” 

Everything went dark. Hecate felt as though she was spinning helplessly through time and space. Suddenly a faint light appeared ahead, she reached for it, grabbing with both hands at the emptiness around her. The circle of light became larger and larger and suddenly Hecate found herself standing next to Ada’s bed. 

At first Hecate thought the spell hadn’t worked but as she looked around she realised that the room wasn’t the same one she left. Ada wasn’t on the bed and the room was only illuminated by moonlight. It looked just like it did on Friday night. What had happened? Had she time travelled? A noise behind her made her whirl around and she found herself face to face with Ada.

“Hecate?” Ada whispered in shock. “Is that really you?” Ada shook her head before Hecate could reply. “No, it can’t be. It’s just my imagination fooling me. You couldn’t be here, in this nightmare I’ve trapped myself in.” 

Despite her words, Ada reached out towards Hecate, her hand almost touching her face. Hecate swallowed nervously. “It’s me, Ada. I’m here.”

Ada pulled her hand back, a look of horror on her face. “But, how? Won’t you be trapped now too?”

“You’re not trapped, Ada. You just need to come back with me. You need to want to come back.” Hecate pleaded.

“I’ve tried, Hecate.” Ada sighed. “Every time I close my eyes and reach out I end up back here. And then....” she trailed off, unable to look Hecate in the eye.

“Why here?” Hecate asked

“Because this is where I ruined everything” Ada mumbled. A clock struck midnight in this distance. Ada suddenly looked panicked. “You have to go Hecate, go now.”

Hecate felt her eyes start to well with tears. Even when Ada needed help, she didn’t want Hecate around. “Ada, I’m here to help you” she tried to explain.

Ada was almost frantic now, looking at the door to her room as though it might fly open at any minute. “Just go Hecate, please you have to trust me”

Before Hecate could respond, the door to the room swung slowly open and Hecate saw an exact clone of Ada walk in. She glanced around in confusion, Ada was still standing next to her. Before she could even process that, she saw a replica of herself holding Ada’s hand, following in behind. 

“Ada” she asked nervously “what’s happening?” 

“I tried to tell you Hecate” Ada said sadly. “I didn’t want you to see this.”

Hecate stared at the clones as they continued to enter the room and talk to each other, though Hecate couldn’t hear what they were saying. This scene looked so familiar. 

It suddenly hit her. This was Friday night. Which meant.... Hecate blushed as realisation dawned. 

“It happens every hour” Ada explained. “And it always ends the same way” she added sadly. “We, uh, well, uh, you would remember” Ada stuttered, her cheeks blushing “and then I see you cry in regret. At that point the room goes dark and resets. Shortly after, the whole thing starts again.”

Hecate stood staring, her mouth ajar. She didn’t know how to process this. How long had Ada been trapped in this loop? What did mean about Hecate crying in regret? She glanced at the bed. Their clones were just taking off their dressing gowns. Soon they would be in the bed. Hecate wasn’t sure where to look. She couldn’t watch Ada break her heart all over again. If only it had been different. Different. That was it! That’s how they could break the loop. They had to make it end differently.

“Ada” Hecate whispered urgently “I know how we can escape but you have to trust me. We have to break the loop, make it end differently. We should be able to merge with our clones and change the ending.”

“I don’t understand, Hecate. How would we change the ending?” Ada asked

“Why are we trapped in this moment? Because you wanted something to be different. You never wanted me, I know that now. I know you regret what happened. I let my feelings overwhelm me in a moment of weakness. That’s why it’s best I leave, so it can’t happen again. We need to merge now, before anything happens so you can stop it” Hecate said firmly, hiding the pain in her voice

“Hecate, wait...” Ada tried to explain. Hecate had it all wrong. But, did that mean her tears that night weren’t of regret? Maybe they could break the spell, just not the way Hecate imagined.

“Ada” Hecate called in panic “we’re running out of time.” She could see their clones tossing and turning. She knew what came next. “We have to merge now!”

She put her hands over the head of her replica and will her essence into it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ada do the same. It had worked! She was in the body. Her body. Though it felt odd, she didn’t feel like she had full control. Her body rolled into her side, she felt herself ask if Ada was ok. Oh no. Oh no. She had merged but didn’t have control. She saw her hand slide out in front of her and then Ada reach out to join her. She tried to speak but couldn’t. Suddenly Ada was touching her, kissing her. She wished she could say that she tried to resist but as soon as Ada touched her she was lost. She felt desire coursing though her, just like she had on Friday. If she was a stronger witch, a better witch, perhaps she could have stopped it but it was hard to deny her heart what it wanted. Enjoy it while it lasts, the voice in her head whispered, soon she’ll reject you all over again. Ada’s hand was moving lower, her fingers were circling her clit. She heard herself beg Ada for release. Soon Ada’s fingers were inside her and she felt her hands grab the sheets and her back arch as she climaxed. As she tried to catch her breathe she waited for the moment she knew was coming, when Ada would roll away and break her heart. Slowly Ada withdrew her fingers and said a quick cleaning spell but instead of rolling away she wrapped her arm around Hecate, running her hand up and down Hecate’s arm.

Hecate was confused. What was Ada doing? Why was Ada not rolling away? She moved her hand to brush her hair out of her eyes and stiffened. She suddenly realised she had control of her body back. 

“Hecate” Ada said gently “it’s ok, you can relax. I never should have rolled away from you that night. I never wanted you to think that I regretted what happened. It was more than I had ever hoped for”

Her eyes welled with tears, she felt more emotion than she could handle. A tear escaped Hecate’s eye before she could stop it. “Then why, Ada? Why did you break my heart?” she said, her voice cracking

Ada stopped rubbing Hecate’s arm and pulled back. Only a little but enough that Hecate could have some space. “It was self preservation. I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for so long. I know I’m not physically desirable” Ada paused, trying not to cry “and I didn’t want to hear you say it. I thought...” she trailed off.

Hecate lay there, trying to process what Ada had just said. How could Ada think that, think that she could ever reject Ada. Hecate cursed anyone who had ever made Ada doubt how desirable she was, that she was anything less than deserving of love and affection. She wanted to show Ada how desirable she was, how much Hecate wanted her but she was nervous. What if she hurt Ada? What if she couldn’t.... She was pulled from her thoughts by a small sob from Ada. Hecate turned to face her.

“Ada, please don’t cry” Hecate pleaded

“I’m sorry” Ada whispered, another tear running down her cheek. “It just hurts, knowing that you don’t want me. I’ll get over it” she lied “I just need time”

“I do want you, Ada” Hecate insisted, panic rising within her. “I want to show you, it’s just...” She closed her eyes. “I haven’t done this before.” She heard Ada gasp and opened her eyes to see Ada staring at her, a look of surprise on her face. 

“You never...?” Ada asked in disbelief

“It just never felt right” Hecate tried to explain “and for the last 10 years there’s only been one witch I’ve wanted. You.” Hecate smiled shyly. 

A smile lit up Ada’s face. There was so much she wanted to say, to explain, to ask but words could come later. She leant forward and wrapped her arm around Hecate, pulling her close and kissing her gently. Hecate’s hand cupped Ada’s face as their kiss deepened. She slowly moved her hand to Ada’s waist and then lower, until it was holding the edge of Ada’s nightdress, her fingers resting on Ada’s thigh. She slowly slid the nightdress up, her fingers tracing patterns on Ada’s inner thigh as her hand moved upwards. Ada moaned, breaking their kiss to throw her head back as Hecate lightly rubbed her clit through the thin fabric of her underwear.

Hecate heard a distant roar in the background, she froze. How long had she been here? She had gotten so caught up that she forgot the danger they were facing. 

“Ada” she said urgently “we need to get back. My spell is wearing off, I can feel my mind being summoned back”

“What if I can’t get back?” Ada worried

“You have to try. Come back to me please, Ada. Please.” Hecate pleaded, her voice vanishing as she faded out of sight.

Hecate opened her eyes. She was back. Ada lay still beside her, a ray of sunshine bathing her in light. She waited, watching for any sign of movement. The minutes ticked slowly past. Hecate clung to Ada’s hand, using every bit of magic she had left to summon Ada back. 5 minutes had passed and still no sign of Ada. 

Suddenly Ada coughed and took a deep breathe.

“Ada” Hecate exclaimed in relief

Upon hearing Hecate’s cry, the medic and Dimity ran in from next door. Hecate let go of Ada’s hand, suddenly embarrassed by her outpouring of emotion. 

“Ada, you’re back” Dimity yelled, punching Hecate in the arm “Good work HB”

“Decorum, Miss Drill, we are not at a match of Witchball.” Hecate sneered but her heart wasn’t in the insult. She couldn’t take her eyes off Ada. The medic was busy running tests but Ada kept glancing towards Hecate, a look of anticipation in her eyes. Hecate shivered.

“You ok, HB?” Dimity asked “Something seems different.”

“She needs to rest” the medic responded, “they both do. There doesn’t appear to be any lasting damage but rest is very important.”

“I’ll walk you back to your room, HB” Dimity offered “make sure you get there safely”

Hecate didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave Ada, but couldn’t think of a reason to stay. 

“Go, rest” Ada urged. “I’ll be fine. I’ll send a maglet message if I need anything”

Hecate reluctantly left with Dimity and headed back to her room. Morgan greeted her with a yowl of hunger as she entered. Hecate spooned out some food, yawning as she did so. Perhaps she was more tired than she realised. A snap of her fingers and she was in her nightclothes. Just a short rest, she told herself. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	7. Always

A thud work Hecate from her sleep. As she looked around she saw that Morgana had knocked her maglet off her bedside table. Morgana now sat on the end of her bed, licking her paw as though she had no idea what had just happened. Just like Morgana to play the innocent thought Hecate as she stretched and leant over to collect her maglet from the ground. As she glanced at the screen she saw she had a new message from Ada. Her heart skipped a beat. Ada. Had today really happened? Did Ada really feel the same way? 

She opened the message:

“Hecate, I hope you are resting. Should you feel like company, I would love to see you. I miss you.   
Yours, Ada”

Hecate blushed furiously, her hand tracing the word “Yours”. She wanted to be with Ada, to hold her and make sure she felt safe and loved. Hecate checked when Ada had sent the message, it was only 30 minutes ago. She nervously ran her hands through her hair before a flick of her wrist saw it wrapped into a neat braid. She would just pop over for a quick visit, she told herself. Ada needs to rest too. She put on her dressing gown and transferred to Ada’s study.

She appeared in Ada’s study, taking a moment to orientate herself in the darkness. She could see golden lamplight spilling from Ada’s bedroom through the crack in the door. As she got closer, she heard moaning coming from behind the door. Hecate rushed over, throwing open the bedroom door in alarm. 

Ada lay in the middle of her bed, blankets askew, nightdress bunched around her waist, her head thrown back and her hand slipping into her folds. It was the most erotic thing Hecate had ever seen. She stared, mouth open, before gaining control of herself and averting her eyes.

Upon hearing the door fly open, Ada froze and then hurriedly pulled the blanket over herself. “Hecate, you startled me!” Ada exclaimed, making sure she was covered by the blanket. “I didn’t hear back from the message I sent you so I assumed you were asleep” 

“I was asleep” Hecate replied, staring at the ground. “Morgana woke me and then I saw your message and thought I’d come and check on you....” she trailed off. “I should have checked first, I didn’t mean to violate your privacy” she added, finally making eye contact with Ada

“It’s ok” Ada assured her. “I was just rather restless after our earlier activities and” Ada suddenly stopped talking as Hecate took a step towards the bed, a nervous look on her face. She took another step, biting on her bottom lip as she removed her dressing gown. One more step and she was next to the bed. 

“Perhaps... perhaps I could help you relax?” Hecate offered shyly.

“You don’t have to” Ada insisted, not wanting to make Hecate uncomfortable.

“I want to” Hecate said quietly but firmly as she sat on the bed. She reached up to cup Ada’s face, drawing her in for a kiss. Ada leant into the kiss, nipping at Hecate’s lip, her tongue seeking access. Hecate slowly pulled the blanket away and took Ada’s hand, moving it down Ada’s body. 

“Show me what you like” Hecate whispered as she pulled Ada down to lie beside her.

Ada slid her hand into her folds, the touch of Hecate’s hand on hers making her wetter than she had ever been in her life. She slowly circled her clit, her desire rising. She knew she was close, she’d been close before Hecate walked in and now with Hecate lying beside her, her hand so close to where Ada wanted it to be, Ada knew she wouldn’t last long. As she continued to circle her clit, Hecate’s hand slid off her own and moved down to her entrance, where it paused in uncertainty.

“Yes.... please.... yes” Ada moaned as she moved her own hand faster and faster around her clit. 

Hecate slid in one finger, then two. Ada moaned louder, thrusting herself onto Hecate’s fingers.

“More... I need... please, Hecate” Ada panted

Hecate slid in a third finger and began to find a rhythm, bringing Ada to the edge. As she quickened her pace, Hecate pushed her body against Ada’s, wanting to be as close as possible. 

“Hecate” Ada moaned, trying to thrust herself deeper onto Hecate’s fingers.

Hecate watched in awe as Ada chased her release. Suddenly Hecate felt Ada clench around her fingers and arch herself off the bed. Hecate slowed her pace as Ada moved through the aftershocks of her release. When Ada had stilled, Hecate slowly removed her hand. She said a quick cleaning spell for her hand before wrapping her arm around Ada and pulling her in for a kiss. As she did, she realised that Ada’s nightdress was still bunched around her waist. She slid her hand under the nightdress and cupped Ada’s breast. Ada whimpered into her mouth as Hecate brushed a thumb over her nipple. Hecate smiled at the sound, she still couldn’t believe that she was the one drawing these sounds from Ada. She rolled Ada onto her back and sat up, moving so she could kneel between Ada’s legs. She tugged on Ada’s nightdress

“Could I...would you mind” Hecate stammered

Ada smiled “Would you like me to take this off?” She asked

Hecate nodded. Ada flicked her hand and her nightdress vanished. She lay naked on the bed as Hecate’s eyes widened, taking in the sight before her. Ada felt anxiety rising as Hecate stared, not saying a word.

Hecate swallowed, unable to believe she was here, that what she had dreamt about for so long was finally happening. Her eyes took in every curve and valley, before coming up to stare into Ada’s ice blue eyes. Ada shivered at the desire she saw burning in Hecate’s eyes. 

“You’re beautiful” Hecate whispered, leaning forward to kiss Ada, her hand palming her breast. 

“I want to feel you too” Ada murmured, her hands running up and down Hecate’s back. “May I?” Ada asked. Hecate nodded and with a twist of Ada’s hand, Hecate’s nightclothes vanished. 

Finally they were skin to skin. Ada moaned at the feeling of Hecate’s body pressed against her own. Hecate nipped at the pulse point on Ada’s neck before kissing down to her breasts and taking a nipple in her mouth. Ada knew her breasts were sensitive but the combination of Hecate’s mouth and hand pushed her to the edge, her thighs clenching around Hecate. 

“Patience, Ada” Hecate teased, her confidence growing at the sight of Ada so flustered and needy, before kissing her way down Ada’s stomach and settling between her thighs. Hecate placed light kisses on her inner thigh, slowly moving closer to where Ada so desperately wanted her. Ada whimpered and Hecate relented, slipping her tongue into Ada’s folds, gently teasing her clit. Ada’s hands tangled in Hecate’s braid, the gentle tugging send pulses of desire straight to Hecate’s core. Hecate moaned as she continued to tease Ada with her tongue, the vibration causing Ada to arch her hips upwards, her release close. As Hecate sucked her clit she slipped a finger inside Ada, then a second. Ada came with Hecate’s name on her lips and the sound pushed Hecate over the edge too. 

As Ada sunk back onto the bed, Hecate moved to join her. Before she could do a cleaning spell, Ada pulled Hecate on top of her and into a kiss, the taste of herself on Hecate’s lips sent another aftershock through Ada’s body. Their kisses grew softer as they lay there, enjoying the closeness, the feeling of skin against skin. 

Once Ada had caught her breathe she began to run her hands over Hecate’s body, pushing her thigh against Hecate’s core, Ada reveled in the wetness she could feel. 

“Sit up, darling, I want to see you” Ada whispered.

Hecate obliged, she knew she could never deny Ada. As she sat up her braid finally came loose and her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back.

Ada gasped, her hands on Hecate’s hips. Hecate tried to cover herself, feeling shy and uncertain.

“Please don’t” Ada begged. “You’re gorgeous. I’ve just never seen your hair loose before, you  
look incredible.” Ada continued to stare, her mouth open. Hecate was stunning, as Ada had always known, but the sight of her naked, hair down and nipples hardened was more than Ada could process. Ada’s hands moved upwards from Hecate’s hips to palm her beautiful breasts. 

At the feel of Ada’s palms against her nipples, Hecate began to grind against Ada’s thigh. Her earlier release had barely taken the edge off and she wanted more. She began to grind faster, her pleasure building but not enough to bring her to her peak. 

“Ada....Ada, I....need” Hecate moaned

“I’m here, Hecate” Ada promised her, her hand moving down to Hecate’s entrance, teasing her curls, before entering her with one than two fingers. 

Ada watched transfixed, as Hecate thrust against Ada’s hand, her eyes closed and back arched, her breasts bouncing as she thrust faster and faster. In her wildest dreams, Ada had never imagined such an erotic sight. Ada knew she’d be revisiting this memory next time she found herself alone and in need of release. 

Ada curled her fingers inside Hecate, bringing her to the edge and then back down twice before finally letting her come. Hecate collapsed against her, still moving through the aftershocks of her release.

Hecate whimpered as Ada withdrew her fingers, sliding off Ada’s thigh to lie next to her on the bed, completely spent. She felt Ada’s cleaning spell wash over both of them and sighed in gratitude. Ada’s arm slid over her, pulling her back against Ada, their legs tangling together. 

“Please stay” Ada whispered. 

“Always” Hecate promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final smutty chapter to bring this story to an end. Thanks to everyone who has read it and for all the comments!


End file.
